


He Died Gallant

by Spacebar



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebar/pseuds/Spacebar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I knew he would be dead, because Dally Winston wanted to be dead and he always got what he wanted.”</p>
<p>Some random two in the morning poetry about the death of Dallas Winston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Died Gallant

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this book for school, I just wanted to do something short as a tribute to my favorite character, and this is what came out of my brain super early in the morning.
> 
> S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders and Dallas Winston
> 
> Based off book events, I have not seen the movie.

He lies motionless on the bed  
My heart fills with dread  
At the realization that little Johnny is dead

My fist hits the wall  
As I start to bawl  
And escaped from that room once and for all

I simply ran and ran  
Making a plan  
A plan to get me off of this land

I ran to a store  
Kicked down the door  
My footsteps heavy upon the floor

I grabbed what I could  
Loads of meaningless goods  
If only somebody understood

Somebody did  
That Johnnycake kid  
But he's already gone, farewells already bid

I made a call  
Got the gang involved  
They should be there to see my fall

I see the red and blue lights  
Flashing so bright  
As I run to the empty lot this night

I am surrounded  
Simply astounded  
At the number of fuzz that have crowded

I could end it fast  
Do something oh so daft   
My fingers found their way the my heater's shaft

Traces of him linger  
Underneath my fingers  
The fingers that are wrapped around the empty gun's trigger

I spotted the gang  
As the police guns went bang  
And deep into the night the shots rang

I fell to the ground   
Somehow smiling and proud  
While the gang shouted and screamed aloud

I closed my eyes  
For the very last time  
And then I was no longer alive.


End file.
